Little Dragon, Big Problems
by Kaida89
Summary: A new friend brings new adventures and danger to the Gundam pilots. Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xOC Coauthored by: draculina17


**Little Dragon, Big Problems**

**By:**

**Kaida89**

**Co-Authored By:**

**Draculina17**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Chinese Dragon's Bad Day**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the pilots.

Warnings: Yaoi and some language.

Note: thoughts are in _italics_

"Duo, I've asked you time after time not to leave everything all over the place. That does include storing your bomb making materials in the fridge," growled Wufei.

Duo looked up from his work with big pouting eyes, "But, Wufei," he began.

"Don't 'but Wufei' me, and stop looking at me that way. Just because that works on Yuy, doesn't mean it'll work on me," Wufei interrupted, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and storming out.

"Good morn…" Quatre began as Wufei stomped passed him.

Quatre continued into the kitchen, a quizzical look on his face.

"Morning Quatre."

"Morning Duo. What's wrong with Wufei this morning? Same as always?"

"Not this morning. Well… same person, obviously me, but this time he's pissed about the stuff I put in the fridge."

At that point Quatre opened the fridge. As his eyes swept the contents, they grew large and concerned. "Um, Duo, I hate to say this, but Wufei may be right to be upset…" he began as he looked at Duo.

"But Quat," Duo pouted, his eyes reverting to his puppy pout look.

"Now Duo, I'm not trying to fuss, but don't you think that stuff is a little dangerous to keep near our food?"

"But I don't have anywhere else to put it."

"I'm sure we'll think of some where, but we need to get it away from the food."

"Alright, I'll move it later."

Quatre had moved over to the stove and was busy heating the kettle. "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"No thanks. I was just going to make some coffee."

"I'll make it. It looks like you need to finish your homework." Quatre told his roommate, having just noticed the papers in front of Duo.

"English is not my subject." Duo growled, shuffling through the papers.

"Guess they spent too much training time on your Gundam skills and not enough on grammar," the blonde pilot joked.

"Actually, the grammar isn't the problem. This topic is absolutely absurd."

"'Toothpaste Can Kill You'!" Quatre read over his shoulder, one eyebrow nearly reaching his hairline, "Is that some kind of joke?"

"Mrs. Andrews didn't seem find it funny when she assigned it."

"Odd," said Quatre, busying himself with Duo's coffee.

"Morning you two," came Trowa's voice from the door.

"Morning," Duo and Quatre replied together as Trowa and Heero came into the kitchen.

Trowa went to help Quatre with the tea as Heero sat down beside Duo and looked at him.

"So what was Wufei ranting and raving about on his way down the hall?" Heero asked Duo curiously as Quatre handed each a cup of coffee.

Duo's only response was to turn pink in the face and stare down at the table. From behind him, Quatre waved his hand lightly to catch Heero's attention and pointed to the fridge. Trowa, who was standing near the fridge, caught the movement and opened the fridge a notch. Then promptly burst into side splitting laughter.

Heero watched as Duo's face reddened, then looked over toward Trowa and the fridge. Trowa caught Heero's eye and opened the fridge so he could see what was so funny.

When he caught sight of the contents, he smiled and looked at Duo, who was staring a whole through the table.

"I see," was all Heero said as he leaned in and kissed Duo on the cheek.

Duo finally looked up and smiled, still blushing furiously.

Trowa stopped laughing and sat down across the table from his friends, still smiling.

Quatre patted Duo on the head and said, "Don't worry. We'll get you a mini-fridge for your room."

"Thanks Mom," laughed Duo as Quatre walked around the table, now blushing himself.

Trowa pulled Quatre into his lap and whispered so that the other two couldn't hear, "Does that make me the daddy?"

Quatre's blush deepened, but he turned, smiling, and pressed his forehead to Trowa's.

"We've got fifteen minutes," reminded Heero, taking Duo's paper and reading the heading. "Is this some kind of gag your teacher came up with?"

"I have no idea. I just know I have to have the rough draft turned in tomorrow.'

"After we buy your fridge, we can work on it together." Heero assured.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all on their way to class.

Meanwhile, Wufei, after his rant wore off, had stopped halfway to class, in the biggest courtyard on campus, and flopped (to Wufei it was a flop while to most it was just sitting down) on the first available bench. Debating whether to sulk or attend class, he was rather caught off guard when a shoe hit his head. His eyebrow twitched. Not only was his roommate keeping hazardous materials next to their food, now someone was hitting him with footwear! _"Oh, Injustice."_ He stood up and looked around for the culprit.

"I am so sorry," apologized the freshman, visibly paling. "I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming at him," he continued, pointing behind Wufei to another freshman, who was watching the scene apprehensively. Wufei's eye twitched again. "You weren't even aiming at me?" he asked quietly. Both boys gulped and stepped back. The guy might be small, but he could loom and boy did he know how to put menace into a simple question. Meanwhile, Wufei was still trying to get his head around the fact that not only had he been caught off guard, but he'd not even been the target! By now both boys were wanting desperately to be somewhere else as the veins in Wufei's face started popping out.

"Wufei, don't lose your temper," came a warning voice from Wufei's left.

"Don't tell me what to do, Onna," growled Wufei as he looked over, glowering, at one Sally Po.

"My name is Sally," she corrected sweetly as the two freshmen took the opportunity to get away.

"Anyway, besides tormenting helpless freshmen, what are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be attending classes here," Wufei said in an are-you-stupid voice.

"Really?" asked Sally as she raised a manicured eyebrow. "In you pajamas?"

Wufei looked down, just a little confused, and immediately began fuming again. He was standing in the campus's largest courtyard in cotton pajama bottoms and a tank top. He turned and stormed back to his dorm to the sound of Sally's laughter.

Quatre looked over curiously at Duo who was doubled over in suppressed laughter. Cocking his head, he snuck over to the window- Mr. Riddleburg wasn't paying any attention anyway- and looked out in time to see Wufei in pajama pants stalk away from a laughing Sally Po. Asking the first thing that came to mind, he said, "Are those Yoda's on his pants?" which simply made Duo laugh harder. Trowa and Heero both looked back from the front of the class in confusion. Heero seemed concerned due to the fact that Duo's face was purple and Quatre's seemed to be following.

At that point, another teacher poked his head in and asked Mr. Riddleburg to help him with something. After he left, Heero and Trowa made their way back to where Duo and Quatre had finally burst into full throated, belly busting laughter.

"Are you two OK?" Heero asked concern etched on his face. Duo and Quatre responded simultaneously by pointing out the window and laughing harder.

Trowa, who had come back on the window side of the room, looked out into the courtyard. As Heero walked over, he saw Trowa's eyes widen. When Heero reached the window all he saw was Sally laughing in the courtyard.

"You just missed it," came Trowa's near laughing voice from beside him. "Wufei was down there in his pajamas."

"There were Yoda's on them," Quatre said innocently.

Heero looked at the three of them and smiled, "I have to wonder how we all missed that earlier this morning."

"Wasn't even payin' attention," giggled Duo.

"Now Duo," Heero began as he put his arm around his boyfriend, "for your own safety and yours too Quatre," he added, giving the blonde a meaningful look, "You probably shouldn't mention this incident to Wufei. OK?"

"OK," replied the two together, their giggles beginning to subside.

"I mean it," said Heero.

The other three looked innocent. Butter wouldn't melt in their mouths. Heero wasn't fooled.

"Then don't come crying to me when he beats you senseless," he warned, kissing Duo on the cheek and returning to his seat.

Their eyes followed him as he left, a tad more serious, but not much. Then they glanced around the room to find their classmates staring, most of the girls blushing, between Duo and Heero. Duo found this amusing, and grinning widely, he marched purposefully to the front of the room and kissed Heero back. He made a point of only kissing him on the cheek in this crowd so Heero wouldn't be upset with him. (Two years together and Heero was still picky about who they kissed in front of. Go figure)

After Duo, Trowa and Quatre returned to their seats, Mr. Riddleburg returned and resumed class, not noticing the jealous looks all the girls were shooting between Duo and Heero.

A few hours later, the four friends stood in another class talking quietly among themselves. They had gotten to class early, but to their amazement Wufei wasn't their yet.

"Wufei always gets here before us," remarked Duo.

"You don't think he's going to miss class do you?" asked Quatre.

"I doubt it. He's probably on his way now," replied Heero. "You three just remember to behave."

"We will," they chorused quickly. Too quickly for Heero to believe.

Heero just shook his head and went to his desk. The others followed suit and were soon watching the door for their companion.

Wufei entered the room late by his standards but still early for class. Walking to his desk, he quickly noticed how his friends were eyeing him. He gave them a warning look that pretty much said 'I don't know how you know, but I know you do and you better not say a word'. Poor Wuffers should have thought of two of his companions personalities, which at best were pre-schooler. Thus his look was not taken as a warning, but as a challenge. Grinning, Quatre and Duo opened their mouths, "Heeeey, Wuuuufeeeei!"

"I will not repeat myself," warned Heero, putting his hand over Duo's mouth.

Trowa followed his lead with Quatre, knowing he didn't want to break up the fight that would ensue if given the chance.

Heero should've known better. With a yelp he yanked his hand of Duo's mouth, wiping it on his shirt.

"You licked my hand!"

Duo giggled, "I've licked more of you than that and you didn't complain."

Heero turned bright red and stared at his boyfriend for a moment. Then he came back to his senses and leaned forward, eye to eye with Duo. "If you don't behave, you won't get the opportunity to do so again."

Duo promptly adopted his most innocent expression, stuck his hands under his bottom, and curled his toes around his desk legs.

Quatre eyed his friends warily then turned a pouting look toward his boyfriend. Trowa looked back calmly, leaned in, and said softly, "The same goes for you, Dearheart."

Trowa blinked. In the space of five seconds, Quatre's eyes had become gigantic pools of turquoise innocence, tears filling the corners. Trowa's resolve broke when Quatre's lower lip trembled. Sighing, the acrobat stood up. Bending over he lifted the little Arabian bridal style and calmly walked out of the room. Silence reigned supreme until it was broken by Duo's giggle.

"No comment," growled Wufei, still upset that they knew, as he made his way to his usual seat in the back and proceeded to pull out his books, grumbling under his breath about bakas.

Heero looked back at Wufei then to the door Trowa and Quatre had just left through. When he returned his attention to his boyfriend, Duo's eyes had gone big and his lower lip was stuck out in a prominent pout.

"In your dreams, Duo-kun," Heero stated flatly before returning his attention to the front of the room.

Before Duo could respond, their professor walked in and began his lecture. Fifteen minutes later the two missing pilots returned. Trowa: expression blank as always except for the faint smirk that only his friends could detect. Quatre: slightly glassy eyed and blushing deeply but contentedly quiet.

"I hate you," Duo whispered to Quatre, shooting a very jealous look between his friends.

Quatre's only response was to grin innocently and begin taking notes.

This caused Duo to lean into Heero and whisper, "You will regret this."

Heero grinned, fully confident that Duo wouldn't be able to do anything to him. He wouldn't refuse Heero sex since Duo's libido never shut off so what could he do? His answer came when Duo's fingers brushed his knee.

'_Oh no,'_ thought Heero, realizing Duo's plan.

Duo's fingers continued brushing his knee for a while before subtly but steadily drifting upwards. Heero could feel his blood heating. Just when Duo's questing fingers made it to their destination, Heero stood up, tossed the baka over his shoulder, and marched out.

"Dude," said someone, "He was packing."

"Lucky Maxwell!"

The poor teacher stood at the front, inwardly sobbing at his lack of importance.

Trowa smirked visibly, Quatre giggled, and Wufei grumbled at the level of noise the disruption caused.

Twenty or so minutes later, after the class had settled down, Heero and Duo returned. Heero looking extremely pleased with himself, but Duo seeming rather disgruntled. Trowa and Quatre decided it was best to wait 'til after class to ask questions.

Duo spent the last half of class becoming increasingly grumpy, and when they stood to leave, he practically refused to look at or speak to his boyfriend.

The five pilots, walking in pairs except for Wufei who took up the lead, made their in silence back toward their dorms for lunch. Halfway there Quatre's curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to Duo tentatively, "What exactly are you upset about?"

Duo froze. Everyone else stopped to look at him. Only Wufei kept going, too busy grumbling to himself to notice. Duo took a deep and Trowa internally decided that Quatre's innocence and genuine concern were all that kept Duo from hitting him.

"Somebody," began Duo, rounding on Heero, "just up and decided to be a real shit."

"But he…" began Quatre, becoming increasingly confused.

"Took what he wanted and didn't return the favor," interrupted Duo, glaring at his lover.

Quatre began to blush, realization slowly dawning. Trowa just watched things unfold.

Heero, however, remained silent and impassive. He and Duo locked eyes for a full minute before Heero leaned in nose to nose and whispered, "Consider it payback for starting something in class."

"Oh, so me getting you hard in class is reason enough fro me to suck you off and you not return the favor," growled Duo, not noticing the flock of blushing, giggling, girls walking past. "You said you'd do the same for me. You said it."

Quatre blushed even deeper and backed into Trowa almost certain he didn't want to hear the rest.

"Yes I did say that, but I never said when."

Duo looked ready to explode. Heero simply wrapped his arms around his lover, took a deep calming breath, and planted his lips over Duo's. At first Duo was too pissed to respond, but when a chorus of 'aww, how sweet' went up from the girls in the crowd he quickly remembered where they were. They were standing on a covered path heading toward their dorms. They were on campus surrounded by a crowd of students. They were in public. They were in public and Heero was kissing him. His Heero was kissing him in public. All Duo could think to do in response was to throw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and deepen the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Duo's grin lit up his whole face, and Heero made a point of not looking around them.

The four friends meandered into the larger dorm room to eat lunch.

"Why do we have to walk all the way back to the dorm for lunch?" Duo whined.

"You'd rather eat cafeteria food?" asked Wufei with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," admitted Duo, sitting across from Wufei and noticing that the Chinese pilot was halfway through his lunch. "Did we take that long getting over here?" Duo asked, looking around at his friends, genuinely confused.

"I didn't think so," answered Quatre, eyeing the clock.

"Are you in a hurry, Wufei?" Heero asked as he looked from his friend's plate to the clock.

"I just want to get to the library for some quiet," the Chinese pilot answered curtly between mouthfuls.

After lunch they all went their own ways. Heero lead Duo off with a blank but determined look on his face. Quatre went off to do homework, and Trowa left for the schools stables. Wufei had already taken off for the library. A few hours later Wufei returned to his room grumbling.

Heero and Duo sat curled up on the couch while Trowa and Quatre cuddled on the loveseat. They were all watching TV, barely acknowledging his return.

"People on this campus have absolutely no respect," he growled, angry that no one was aware of his aggravation. They were so used to it that it just rolled off them nowadays.

Just as the four turned to look at the ranting Chinese pilot, they heard a noise like someone's head smacking into the door.

"Now what?" growled Wufei as he grabbed the knob and wrenched the door open.

As the door swung inward it was followed by a body, the head of which landed painfully into Wufei's chest, knocking him unceremoniously to the floor.

Wufei raised himself up on his elbows and stared in disbelief at the still form on top of him.

Seconds that felt like hours crawled by and suddenly the figure lifted itself on shaking arms and dazed blue eyes stared unseeing into clear bottomless black.

"Well, isn't that awkward," said Duo.

Wufei just knew that the braided baka was smirking.

TBC

Author's note:

I realized almost at the end that I forgot to explain the rooming arrangement. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei share a three room dorm while Heero and Trowa share a two room just across the hall.

I really hope that's the only thing that doesn't make sense.

Please review. This is my first fic and I'd really appreciate the feedback. No flames please.


End file.
